The present invention relates generally to tracking systems for tracking job data generated in document processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tracking system for tracking job data in automated mail document processing.
The automation of document processing, particularly mail processing, is ever-evolving. As mail processing migrates to an Automated Messaging Factory (AMF) model, the need to xe2x80x9ctrackxe2x80x9d jobs and production in real-time becomes critical. Implementing job tracking in a mail processing environment is a complex integration of many different systems and functions. The current mail processing environment is one of constant change. New technologies, market changes, customer preferences, manufacturing tools and techniques are driving these changes. By way of background, the current mail processing environment typically can be viewed from three perspectives, the physical view, the process view, and the information (data) view.
The physical view of the mail processing environment comprises, inter alia, printing, inserting, metering, and sorting equipment or devices. In most cases, this equipment is standalone and is not connected to production control or supervisory systems. In many current mail processing operations, it is not uncommon to find mail processing devices that are ten to fifteen years old. Unfortunately older devices generally are not equipped with robust control systems or communication capabilities. Integrating these older mail processing devices is, therefore, somewhat of a challenge. Another characteristic found in the existing mail processing environment is that production information is typically recorded and tracked manually via operator and device log sheets. This is due to the standalone nature of the aforementioned production equipment.
The process view of the mail processing environment covers all of the major components that comprise the physical view (e.g., printing, inserting, metering, sorting, etc.). A key aspect of the process view is that it operates as an xe2x80x9copen-loopxe2x80x9d system. By open-loop, it is meant that verification and reconciliation of data among process steps (or functional areas) is not done. Verification and reconciliation features are important in the mail processing environment because they provide fundamental feedback regarding production, status, and results of mail processing jobs. A mail processing system having verification and reconciliation of data is considered a closed-loop control system. Jobs currently progress to and from each separate functional area manually only after the job is deemed complete. A job is deemed complete upon observations of supervisory personnel. In addition, separate processes (or functional areas) typically are not linked together according to job names or work flow techniques. Jobs are labeled with identifiers that map one functional name to another as the job proceeds through the mail processing environment. For example, jobs originating in the print area that are earmarked for the inserting area get renamed from print area xe2x80x9cSystem IDxe2x80x9d job names to inserting area job names that are related to company products such as xe2x80x9cCheckingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMarket Rate Accountxe2x80x9d for instance.
The information view is probably the most important perspective in terms of job tracking. This is because job tracking is based on collecting and using production data to better manage and verify production. The information, or data, used currently in mail production processes possess three fundamental traits:
Data is manually collected thereby involving accuracy and timeliness issues;
Data is machine specific so operators are required to record data for their machine; and
Roll-up production reports must be developed manually through spreadsheets.
The current mail processing environment provides very limited forward planning capabilities because it is reaction driven meaning there are limited opportunities to define measurements and define improvements.
In general, what is needed is a pro-active mail processing environment focusing on establishing three key factors:
Providing connectivity across all functional areas with the production process for the purpose of integrating separate functional areas within an end-to-end system;
Automating processes and data collection activities; and
Using the production data for reconciliation and workflow management.
Implementation of these three key factors will establish a closed-loop information and control system that enables improved efficiencies and reduced costs.
The system of the present invention is based on an integrated architecture that includes an infrastructure built on processes, hardware, software and interfaces. The system is designed to monitor and control mail processing and data collection through a variety of manual and machine processes in real-time. The present invention uses computers, networks, web-based applications, databases and scanners to interface and integrate traditional mail processing equipment with customized software and a database repository. The present invention integrates the entire mail production process, as known by those of skill in the art of mail processing, to form and establish a complete system. Typical system components may include mainframe print manipulation software, such as Bell and Howell""s Transformer(trademark), Unix, and/or Microsoft NT file servers, and database management software and reporting software. Certain system operators would have system access from personal computers or other processing devices that are connected to or resident in mail processing devices. Management and other key personnel would have system access via a company wide Intranet driven by a browser on their personal computers. Direct access through a Local Area Network (LAN) connection is also an option available to system users. Network connections typically use, for example, Ethernet 10baseT running TCP/IP. These components would also be interfaced with corporate document management processes, software and equipment.
The present invention focuses on a job tracking data application. A job tracking application gathers data from each work station or mail processing device as materials pass through a defined route. Mail processing devices include, but are not limited to, inserters, sorters, postage meters, printers, rollers, and any other suitable devices for document processing. Using strategically placed barcodes, data or a job (batch of material) is scanned as it enters and leaves the work area of a mail processing device thereby providing an audit trail. Data consolidation, another feature of the system, refers to collecting data from multiple mail processing devices, Data consolidation devices typically use high-end server computers using an Ethernet connection and a standard network protocol such as TCP/IP. Other connections and protocols are readily implementable, however.
Other hardware compatible for system use includes portable barcode labelers for tray tagging, and network printers for printing reports. Robust personal computers with data back-up units (e.g., zip drive) and auxiliary power supplies are recommended for network file servers. End-user personal computers need not be as robust as the network servers.
Open client/server system architecture and software is utilized as much as possible. Custom solutions are developable to integrate functions or provide functionality where none currently exists. For example, an interface between a data consolidation printer application and a job tracking application may require a custom fit.
The key to a successful system architecture is to identify processes and functions and build modular interfaces capable of collecting data and device information in real-time. Moving into an automated environment requires intelligence at the device level (regardless of the device type) in order to be able to communicate with a data collection device. Barcode readers and scanners (handheld or wand) are utilized in data collection. Whether mounted on equipment or hand-held, these devices enable data collection and processing to occur. Bell and Howell""s Videotracker and Integrity Control System are examples of barcode readers for mail inserter devices.
Migrating to an Automated Messaging Factory environment requires the ability to actively manage and understand key production information in a real-time fashion across the entire mail production process. The ability to adjust and manage workflow issues before they impede schedule and cost targets is the added value of such an infrastructure. The present invention is focused on providing a job tracking system with a closed xe2x80x9cfeed-backxe2x80x9d loop. A xe2x80x9cclosed loopxe2x80x9d control system will achieve greater efficiencies and better performance, as opposed to an xe2x80x9copen-loopxe2x80x9d system because there is constant data verification. The present invention applies closed loop control theory to mail processing providing feedback and control features as a basis for the system architecture by using print stream data. Such a feedback loop provides operations management and supervisors with the ability to measure attributes known to those of skill in the art of mail processing, such as percent to complete for shift, job, etc., active status of work-in-progress (WIP) number of complete jobs or pieces, and essentially provide a full reconciliation of planned versus actual production.
With increased volumes and customer demands, the ability to track jobs through the print and finishing stages of mail processing is quite valuable and advantageous as is readily apparent to those of skill in the art. A factory control or job tracking system can automate the tedious function of data collection as work passes through each step on the mail processing route. These types of systems are connected real-time to other mail processing equipment across functional areas. For instance, Bell and Howell""s Transformer(trademark) mainframe print manipulation tool can read data from a print header page and format a barcode for printing. By printing a barcode on the first and last pages of output, jobs can be tracked through mail processing stages. The jobs are scanned entering and leaving different mail processing areas to provide an audit trail in both mechanized and manual areas. Data is timely and accurate and can be used to monitor operator efficiency, quickly validate service level agreements, and generate monthly statistics. Large productivity gains can be realized by eliminating time-consuming manual data collection and report generation. Job tracking will collect data from mail processing devices as jobs are being processed and provide user access to the information through customized data applications which access the central server/database to mine data.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel job tracking system for tracking data in automated document processing with particular application to the mail proceesing environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a common data collection facility for all functions within the mail processing environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to automate data collection for desired functional areas within the mail processing environment.
It is a still further object of the present invention to real-time status of current work in process and completed work across desired mail processing functional areas.
Some of the objects of the invention having been stated, other objects will become evident as the description proceeds, when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings described below.